


I'll Always Protect The Ones I Love

by theauthenticme



Series: Topaz-Blossom Family fics with Layla [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choni are married, Choni have a daughter, F/F, Layla Rose Topaz-Blossom, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, choni, domestic Choni, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Cheryl and Toni have a family of their own. When they are out one day, they unexpectedly see Penelope. Read on to see what happens.





	I'll Always Protect The Ones I Love

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based on this prompt I was sent:
> 
> Prompt: If you're taking new ideas i have a suggestion. Cheryl and Toni are in the supermarket with their kids and see Penelope. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this one, I hope you will too!

Their weekly trip to the grocery store wasn't an experience that Cheryl Topaz-Blossom particularly relished. It was however, something that Cheryl and Toni's 5 year old daughter Layla loved, which meant they always had to go on a Saturday when she was not at school  
And could accompany them.

Her moms would sit with her during breakfast and help her write her own 'list', beautifully drawn pictures by Cheryl with the words beside them that Layla would spend time diligently putting into her pint sized shopping cart as they walked around their local _Whole Foods _store.

That particular Saturday morning had started out no differently, the family arriving at the store and beginning their weekly shop as they always did. Layla was excitedly filling her cart, Cheryl and Toni filling theirs with a little less joy than their adorable daughter always seemed to display.

Cheryl had left Toni and Layla with the cart, heading off down an isle to collect Layla's favorite jar of blueberry jelly. She bent down to pull it off the shelf, standing back up and seeing none other than Penelope Blossom stood some feet away.

Cheryl gasped in shock, dropping the jar and hearing it shatter around her feet as it smashed to the ground.

"Cheryl.." she heard her mother's dulcet tones call her name.

"N..no..you..you can't be here.." she stammered, stepping back. "Leave me alone."

She disappeared round the isle, desperate to get back to her wife and daughter.

"We have to leave, right now" she rushed out, picking Layla up into her arms and grabbing Toni's hand.

"Woah..hey. Slow down baby..what do you mean we have to leave?" Toni tried to still the now frantic Cheryl as she tugged again on Toni's hand.

"I'll explain in the car..please..we just..we have to go."

Toni was still looking at Cheryl with wide eyes when she suddenly saw what had caused her wife so much anguish.

Penelope rounded the corner, heading straight towards them.

Toni immediately stepped in front of her wife and daughter, moving her arms protectively around them. "You need to stay away from my family" she glared through gritted teeth.

"Atleast give me a chance to explain.."

"You lost that right years ago. If you think you can just show up and upset my family like this.."

"I'm not trying to upset anyone.."

"My wife seems pretty upset to me. So I suggest you back the hell away and we will all pretend like this never happened" Toni glared.

"Cher? Go get in the car.." she handed Cheryl the keys, but Cheryl seemed frozen to the spot, Layla looking confused in her arms.

"Momma? Who is that?" she asked Toni innocently.

"Nobody baby. Just a mean old lady that me and mommy know from a long time ago."

Cheryl could feel her heart racing, her eyes wide as she simply stared at the scene unfolding infront of her.

"We don't want to hear anything you have to say" Toni spoke up again. "So leave now..or I'm going to get store security."

Penelope laughed. She actually _laughed_. "Oh please. I haven't done anything wrong, they wouldn't even entertain the idea of throwing me out."

"Well then you stay and enjoy the store because we're not staying a second longer." She turned to take Cheryl's hand, intend on leading them out.

"W..wait.." Cheryl mumbled, looking like she was in some sort of daze.

Toni furrowed her brow. Only two minutes ago she had been desperate for them to leave.

"What is it babe?" she asking softly, wrapping a protective arm around her waist as Layla reached her arms out to Toni to be held.

Cheryl clung to Toni as she turned to face her mother.

"What do you want?"

"It's been so long Cheryl.."

"Not long enough.." Toni mumbled, adjusting Layla on her hip with one hand and keeping Cheryl close with the other.

"That wasn't what I asked you.." Cheryl repeated, some strength returning to her voice. "What's changed? Why _now_?"

Penelope thought about it. "I'm not getting any younger. Maybe I am trying to fix things before it's too late.."

"Or maybe you're full of crap.." Toni whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

"What does crap mean momma?" Layla asked, her arms tight round Toni's neck. It was clear she wasn't comfortable with what was playing out infront of her.

"Just a silly grown up word baby" she rubbed her back, wishing she could do more for Cheryl but knowing this needed to come from her.

"Why wait so long before making contact then?" Cheryl gave back. "It's been years and years and suddenly now, you want to be part of our lives? And to do it you what? Stalked us round the grocery store? That's just weird.."

"Cheryl.." Penelope practically growled in frustration. "You're the only family I have left.."

"I don't think so. We stopped being a family when I was 17 and got emancipated. That's if we even were to start with anyway."

"Don't be so ridiculous Cheryl.."

"Says the woman who stalked me in a grocery store.." Cheryl's voice continued to gain confidence.

"Cheryl please...I'm begging you.."

"Begging won't be necessary mother. Now if you excuse me, I am taking my amazing family and we're leaving.." she took Toni's hand and walked them towards the exit.

Toni could feel the way Cheryl was shaking beside her, but figured they could deal with that once they were away from Penelope.

"Cheryl.." they heard the shrill voice call behind them, but neither of them turned around.

"Why is she calling mommy's name?" Layla asked, still a little confused by this whole scenario.

"Because she doesn't know when to quit.." Toni informed her, pleased when they reached the car. She got them both safely inside before sitting herself down in the driver's seat and locking the doors.

"You okay?" she leaned towards Cheryl, her hand giving Cheryl's thigh a comforting squeeze.

"Can we get out of here first?" Cheryl wanted to put as much distance between herself and her mom as possible.

"Of course babe...you're okay. I got you.." she couldn't imagine all the emotions Cheryl must have been feeling all at once in that moment.

....

The car ride was mostly silent, Layla somehow sensing the mood and sitting quietly in her seat, her thumb in her mouth the entire time.

She held her mommy's hand up the driveway, watching both her parents with interest when they got inside.

"Why are you locking the door mommy? eIs it night time?" she was curious as to what Cheryl was doing.

"Nu-uh. Just making sure they're all working..."

"Lay? I set Cinderella up for you to watch.." Toni called from the living room, knowing her and Cheryl needed to talk.

As soon as Layla was settled, snuggled up on the couch with her favorite blanket and stuffed animal, Toni pulled her wife through to the kitchen, immediately pulling her into her arms.

Cheryl sagged against Toni, holding her tight as she buried her face in Toni's neck, letting her tears fall. "Why did she have to show up? It's been _years_ and suddenly here she is?"

"I don't know sweetie. I'm so sorry that she decided to do that today."

"She says I'm the only family she has left..but why make contact now? There must be something she wants from me. All for her own gain of course.."

"I can completely understand why you don't want anything to do with her. Her behavior has always been nothing but toxic."

"It is. And that's not technically true, what she said about me being her own family. Juniper and Dagwood are Jason's children, although I've no doubt they don't want anything to do with her either. You've been my family for years. And now we have Layla too, we are more of a family that she ever was to me."

"We are.." Toni agreed, letting Cheryl take the lead with this.

"And I never want Layla to _ever_ feel like my mother made me feel. Small, worthless, unloveable.."

"She's never feel any of those things because she had two.. _kiss_.. awesome... _kiss_...moms who love her very much. And she knows that. We both tell her how much we love her everyday."

"I don't think my mother ever said that to me.." Cheryl sighed, lost in thought. "But you've more than made up for that."

"I'm glad, because you deserve to feel all the love and happiness in the world" Toni kissed her again before holding her close.

"I do. Everyday. And that's all down to you. I hope Layla and I make you feel that way too because you mean everything to us TT."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me.."

"Oh I think I do" she smiled, simply enjoying being in the loving arms of her wife. "I want to make sure that my mother can't do anything to hurt us though. I'm gonna get into my legal team at work first thing Monday to put some protection measures in place.." Cheryl decided.

"I think that's a good idea. Especially if it will make you feel happier."

"It will."

"Sounds like a good idea then.." Toni smiled softly, pleased that Cheryl seemed to be dealing with this so well.

"It is. But right now, I want to enjoy the weekend with my beautiful wife and daughter.."

"Sounds like the perfect plan."

"That it is my love...that it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed this prompt!
> 
> Feel free to send me more prompts over on my Curious Cat (link on my twitter page) theauthenticme2 🍒


End file.
